Better Choose Wisely
by skyesweetcherry
Summary: Santana goes to tell Sebastian that they should come out with their relationship, but he refuses to do so. She has no other option than to teach him a lesson, and the only way she could do it was by performing - she went further, making Sebastian shift uncomfortable in his seat, feeling jealous. Set during the 3x11-3x12 episodes.


**Author's Note: **Hey to all of you again! This one-shot was mainly inspired by this video (youtube / watch?v=qFAn6V00XZc), which a lot of people had requested already. Me, being the biggest procrastinator that I am, forgot the drabble somewhere in the stories chapter, and yesterday I finally finished it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

She had invited him - no, she had forced him to come over to the McKinley auditorium to watch her perform in Glee club. He could care less about what happened in her Glee club – they were Sebastian's rivals after all, but he decided to come, convincing himself that it was just because he had nothing else to do.

When he managed to get inside the dark room, he silently went to take a seat on the first seat on the back row, staying far away from the rest of the club. He then saw her, wearing her Cheerios uniform that by now Sebastian was much familiarized with it. She was speaking to the rest of the audience.

She finished her introduction, finally locking eyes with Sebastian. He shrugged his shoulders as if asking _'Why am I here?', _and Santana quickly quirked up his lips in a mischievous smile, leaving the stage. The lights went out, and as soon as they came back, a man with Latino features appeared – the guy was tall, he had strong arms, tanned skin, and the black, tight tee he was wearing revealed that indeed the guy worked out. Highlighted hair and eyes that charmed, the guy clearly made girls swoon.

Sebastian was more confused than ever – why Santana had called him here? She wasn't even performing, and he didn't even care about the Spanish melody the guy was singing. He quickly stood up to leave unnoticed, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice – it was Santana's. He then turned his face to the stage, and he saw her – she was wearing a loose black top and black tight shorts that made her long, tanned legs stand out, her black hair tightened in a high, neat ponytail.

He then proceeded to sit down, and watch as Santana continued to sing the Spanglish melody. He watched as Santana's red lips moved, and watched as she partnered up with the guy to dance, in a way that made Sebastian uncomfortable.

Halfway during the performance, Sebastian's eyes were already burning holes into that guy's head – it was practically impossible to remain calm while… while… she _flirted with that guy! _

_I should be the one next to her, dueling against her, bringing the passion onto the stage, then after we finish, we can make out our anger away, just like the countless times we have already done… _the memories of their first duel, Smooth Criminal, came onto his mind, when after he slushied her, she literally was an enraged animal that wanted to rip his head off, but then after Sebastian tried to make a move on her, they ended up having sex on Sebastian's house.

For him, her voice was pure bliss – and more when she sang in Spanish. It deliberately turned him on, but just when the guy joined her, his calm thoughts were gone. He decided to remain seated as calmly as possible until the end of the performance, where he would have to talk to her.

She had noticed him since she came onto the stage and started to dance with her teacher. She could see the jealousy that his eyes distilled, but she needed to do it. She had to get over Sebastian, the duel, and the countless times they had met up after their first encounter. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't _in need _of him, not after he clearly said that he didn't want anything else to do with her other than fuck.

She thought making a duet with someone else – someone that was as sexy as her – will help her forget her current dilemma with Sebastian, and that inviting him over to take a look at it, for him to see that she could move on, would made him learn his lesson.

She never thought that seeing Sebastian jealous was even worse for her.

The performance finished, and everyone clapped, everyone except Sebastian.

"That was a nice duet Santana! But why did you perform with him?" Finn asked.

"Well," Santana started, glancing at Sebastian for a brief second. "He's hot, I'm hot."

After Mr. Schue's performance of 'A Little Less Conversation' – which even the old man dressed in a mariachi suit didn't make Sebastian laugh – everyone started to leave the auditorium. Santana remained sitting there, standing up to make her way to the exit.

"What was the point on me coming here? To watch you perform a seductive song with some cheap teacher that works out and speaks Spanish?" Sebastian blurted out, none emotion could be heard in his voice.

Santana bitterly laughed. "Ah, I see that it takes a lot of effort for your brain to process the message of the performance, twink. Let me refresh your memory a little bit… do you remember the last time I went to talk to you?"

Sebastian took a few seconds to remember what she was talking about, but he suddenly understood what she wanted to tell him with this performance.

* * *

_She walked down the Dalton hallways that lead to the dormitories, searching for one specifically. She got looks from the other boys, some were glares and some of them were admiring her body. She was dressed in the same outfit when she confronted Sebastian the first time – the day when everything started._

_She banged on the door, and after a few seconds it opened, revealing Sebastian dressed in his Dalton uniform. She entered the room anyways and sat on the edge of the bed._

"_I have Warbler practice, I can't do it right now," Sebastian quickly said while he packed some stuff on his messenger bag._

"_I came here to talk to you," she stated, and Sebastian nodded his head for her to continue talking. "When are you going to stop hiding this?"_

"_Hiding what? I'm not hiding anything."_

"_Admit it. Admit that this isn't just a one-time thing, admit that indeed I'm your obsession, and you want me – no, that you _need_ me," she proceed to say, but Sebastian still remained standing there, with his arms crossed. _

"_What do you want me to do? Tell our clubs and the school that we were having encounters behind their backs, just so everyone would treat me as a big joke, because I presumed to be gay but in the end it results that I'm not?" He blurted out, still in his arrogant attitude. "Too risky."_

"_Listen up, Sebastian, I don't do cowards. I don't like the fact that we have to hide this, when clearly we keep continuing doing it. It isn't just a dirty little secret that we have to keep because this hasn't happened one time. It has happened more than ten times since we knew each other. I think it's time that we admit the truth and make it official," she stated._

_He considered it for a moment, and then he blurted out a blunt "No", which made Santana get up to go to the door to get out of the room._

"_I have warned you, Smythe. Don't complain about the consequences," she said before slamming the door shut._

* * *

If Sebastian was honest, he thought that this was just a temporal fit that Santana was throwing his way just to scare him, but now he realized that every warning that came out of her mouth became truth.

"This was all just revenge, you're still mad at me because I don't want to make _this _public," Sebastian accused Santana.

"No, I wanted to prove to you that I won't be waiting all the time. If you want to continue with _this, _you will have to do it under my terms, if not…" she ran a finger down his blazer. "Better say farewell from now on."

"You won't survive without me," Sebastian tried to fight back and make her weak, but it was useless.

"Honey, _you _won't survive without me," she bitterly said as she opened the auditorium door. "You better choose wisely."

* * *

**Author's Note: **It kinda has an open ending, but I can easily pick up and continue this... it all depends on what _you_ want. Hope you have liked it!


End file.
